Leviathan 1938: A New Dawn
by v.ren55
Summary: A short story set in 1938 which describes from an OC point of view, how our fav two heroes and their world are getting along at the dawn of World War II, or not getting along.  Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEVIATHAN's story.  Scott Westerfeld does


***spoilers alert**

**I finished reading _Goliath_ and while I was laughing half the time while I was reading it, marvelling in the illustrations, excited by the action and quite satisfied by the ending with Alek and Deryn getting together, I was slightly annoyed that Alek hadn't got his throne in the end, or hadn't got his throne yet... This fanfic is based on an OC character and will give some insight to what I wish would have happened to Deryn and Alek. This story will be revised and redone so don't fry me for bad grammar just yet.**

_1938 At a airfield outside of London…_

"Cadets! Form up!" roared the Instructor Davis. Quickly, the young boys, some of them only fifteen, lined up and saluted the Instructor Davis.

"Alright cadets, today is your lucky day. You'll be taking the Seagull trainers out for a spin! Follow me!" ordered the gruff Englishman. As he marched off, the cadets eagerly went after him. One of them, a black haired boy from Wales threw his arm around a skinny looking Scottish boy with a slender build and red hair.

"Hey Allan, can you believe it! We're getting into the air today!" said Herbert. Allan smiled, "You do know those trainers will just pilot themselves if unless the Instructor Daviss tell them not to right?"

Herbert snorted, "Ah who cares, it's better than learning about all that mathematical stall crap! Mathematics is clanker stuff."

"That mathematical crap can save your life. Without Clanker mathematics, Britain would have never managed to develop the Hurricanes we may be flying on," pointed out Allan. At that point, Herbert promptly shut up. A few years ago, Austria engineers had worked on a joint monoplane fighter project with British fabricators. The result was the Seagull trainer aircraft and the hybrid Clanker-Darwinist Hawk Hurricane, said to be as manoeuvrable as a natural Hawk and armed with much heavier weapons.

The Seagull trainers looked like a cross between a German monoplane aircraft and a Seagull. The trainer aircraft had a large engine mounted in front and a rudder. However, the fuselage was actually the body of a fabricated seagull, the tail was actual feathers and the wings, were real wings, with feathers. The unique thing about the trainer, was that it retained the Seagull's mind that could be activated if the cadet came into trouble.

"Alrighty cadets, here's the deal. We take off and you will fly behind my trainer in V formation. If for some goddurned crazy reason fall out of the sky, just remember what you learnt in class and wake the seagull. It'll guide you directly back to base or as close as it can get you. Let's go!"

_Half an hour later…_

The fifteen cadets and the Instructor Daviss were now cruising through the sky at a leisurely speed, while keeping in formation.

"Alrighty cadets, keep flying behind me and stay in formation! We haven't reached the target practice sight yet. Chitchat all you want, but as soon as I say anything, shut up," ordered the Instructor Davis.

Allan snorted and radioed back, "Copy that Group Leader." With that, the boy leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the scenery of Great Britain pass beneath him.

"Yo Al! How would you like to visit my place this summer?" radioed Herbert.

"Can't Herby, I miss my parents and frankly, they miss me _a lot_. Seriously, I can't wonder what they could do without me," laughed Allan.

"Then I'll visit you," radioed Herb.

"Sorry I'll be abroad on vacation," replied Allan, shifting his position. Sitting in his seat for so long was getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Where?" asked Herbert.

"Austria, I'm going to Hohenburg and Vienna," said Allan. There was a pause from Herbert's end.

"Ain't that where Big ol' Emperor Aleksandr and his wife live with their sons and daughters?" frowned Herbert.

Allan laughed lightly, "The Emperor isn't that old Herby. The pressure got to him and turned his hair white. First was the aftermath of the war, then there was the wedding and then now it's Hitler."

"Oh yeah, the mustache dude…He's just a bunch of talk no bark," said Herbert.

Suddenly, there was a series of explosions and a scream in the radio. Allan did a visual check and saw one of the trainers plummeting out of the sky…his engine on fire.

The radio was on fire with screaming and panicked yelling. The Instructor Davis was yelling everyone to calm down. Cadets were demanding what the hell was going on. Allan ignored them and started glancing at the sky. Planes don't just catch fire in midair.

Sure enough, he saw the cause and his heart turned into ice. Four Clanker monoplanes, came bristling into view on the formation's six'o clock. They did not look friendly.

"BOGIES! Break formation and scatter!" roared Allan

"Allan stop blaring nonsense…"

The rattle of a gun ripped the ring of one of the rearmost Seagull trainers right off. It plummeted. Allan's gaze followed it and he sighed in relief as the pilot ejected.

"Break formation and make your way back to base! Mayday Mayday, RAF Fighter Command we have four hostile aircraft of unknown origin engaging us. Please send assistance!" roared the Instructor Davis. The cadets scattered, many of the trainers barely missing each other as they broke formation. The four fighters pursued.

"Damn those bastards!" cursed Allan. He dived down and took the safety off of his trigger. Then in front of him, Allan saw an aircraft on the six of his flight Instructor Davis.

"Alright birdy, let's see what you can do!" growled Allan. Feeling his stomach fly up as he gunned the engine, the trainer roared down towards the battle. Setting his sights, Allan squeezed the trigger.

A stream of phosphorus coated bullets meant to be used for the target practice ripped through the Clanker monoplane and sent it screaming downward. The Instructor Davis blinked in shock as he saw Allan's trainer dive past him and pull up to his right.

"I'll be your wingman sir, we can take these bastards," declared Allan.

"Allan that was pure luck! We're two versus three and we're in trainers! We can't…"

"It's three vs. three sir, I'm joining the party," radioed Herbert, pulling up beside Allan. Davis sighed.

"Alright you three, form up behind me and we'll go after them!" ordered the Instructor Davis.

"Copy that," radioed Allan and Herbert. The three trainers formed up and began to swoop down on a Clanker fighter that was chasing another trainer. With practiced ease the Instructor Davis gunned the fighter down.

"WOOPEE!" yelled Herbert. Just then, there was a curse as the Instructor Davis's engine was shot to pieces by a fighter from the side. The trainer veered away and plummeted down. Luckily Davis managed to bail clear of his airplane.

"Herbert watch your six!" warned Allan as he rolled right.

"You bet your ass I'm watching my six! Bogy right on top of me!" roared Herbert.

"Split then. Then go into defensive scissors. I'm right!" yelled Allan. He turned right while Herbert went left. Their planes turned out. The Clanker plane had decided to follow Herbert's plane and as Allan turned back towards Herbert who was also turning toward Allan, he managed to align his sights again. With a squeeze of his trigger, the clanker plane's wing was torn off and it went spiralling down.

"Man Allan, I swear you have flown before because nobody could have done that!" gasped Herbert. He didn't get to say anything more as the final Clanker fighter raked Herbert's trainer from end to end and disappeared into the clouds.

"HERBERT!" yelled Allan. The boy breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his friend bail safely from his plane. However, Allan had more things to worry about, as he checked his mirror, he saw the Clanker fighter closing on his six.

"No, I am NOT going down!" cursed Allan. He rolled over and pulled the joystick to his stomach and after pulling the joystick to his stomach, he was facing the Clanker fighter head on.

"Eat this!" roared Allan as he squeezed the trigger. Both planes fired simultaneously. Allan felt his plane shudder as bullets impacted it and he saw his tracers impact his enemy. Finally, the phosphorous coated bullets did their work and set the enemy's fuel tank on fire, sending him spiralling down.

"YES!" whooped Allan, but as he punched the air he felt right his side scream in pain. Glancing to his shoulder, Allan gasped as he saw blood soak his flight suit. A bullet had grazed his side, but the adrenaline rush had left Allan momentarily impervious to the pain. Then, with a sputter, the engine gave out.

"Back to base," groaned Allan as he activated the Seagull's autopilot. With that the plane's wings began to flap.

_Back at Base…_

The entire airbase was in uproar when Allan finally returned, and he barely made his landing before fainting. He was immediately rushed to the base's hospital. Herbert had been picked up by truck and when he had returned he immediately went to see Allan in the hospital.

When he got there, he saw the base's commander Albert and instructor Davis looking rather furious at Allan.

"Who are you?" demanded Commander Albert to Allan, who looked very sheepish.

"Allan what's going on?" frowned Herbert. It was then he realized two things. One, Allan's breasts looked larger than before and that he was dressed in a dress. Which was very weird.

"Herbert, do you know anything about this?" asked Davis politely.

"About what?"

"About Allan being…a girl." Herbert's eyes widened and he stared at his friend.

"You're a girl?" gasped Herbert. Allan glared at Herbert.

"So what if I am? I can fly can't I?" snorted Allan.

"I'm just…" Herbert suddenly was pushed aside as a rather well-dressed blond haired lady wearing a bowler hat pushed past him and threw herself on Allan.

"Allyn are you alright! They immediately told me what happened!" cried the lady.

"I'm fine mom, just a scratch," snorted Allyn. Commander Albert immediately turned on the lady.

"Madam, how can you let your daughter taint the name of our honourable institution!" shouted Albert. The lady drew herself up to her full height and glared at Albert.

"If you would put me in touch to either Dr. Darwin Barlow of the Zoological Society of London or the RAF command you would find out that your institution's name has not been tainted and that this was fully authorized. Besides, you know what she did, she shot down those three planes and managed to get back to base. If anything she should be decorated," said the lady calmly. Herbert frowned. Davis blinked and Albert turned a deep purple.

"I will do no such thing! Take your daughter and get out!" roared Albert. The lady sighed and helped her daughter up to exit the hospital. However, Commander Albert wasn't finished yet.

"I wonder what type of weak-willed husband allows his daughter to do such gallivanting," snorted Albert.

Immediately, the woman turned on him, her blue eyes blazing.

"You will take back what you have said about my husband immediately!" ordered the lady. Davis and Herbert blinked at the ferocity of the lady's tone.

Commander Albert snorted, "You don't order me around! I am the commander of this air base!"

"Uh oh, he's done for," whispered Allyn to Herbert, who was more confused than ever.

The lady grinned, this unsettled everyone in the room, but Commander Albert who was sneering.

"Commander is it? In fact, I do outrank you Commander."

"How is that possible!" laughed Albert.

"Of course it is, I am Deryn Sharpe after all," smiled the lady. Herbert's eyes popped wide open and Davis gasped. Albert took a few seconds to realize, but after he did his eyes were as wide as plates.

"Not that Deryn Sharpe!"

The lady raised her head and brushed imaginary dust off her dress.

"I am Deryn Sharpe, Ex-midshipman of the Royal Air Service, Recipient of the Air Service Medal, Countess of Glasgow, Duchess of Hohenburg and Empress of Austria Hungary by right of marriage to my husband, Aleksandr Ferdinand Hapsburg, Emperor of Austria."

Herbert would have hated to be Albert at that moment. Deryn Sharpe was the reason for the existence of the Hawk Hurricane and all the mechanical improvements to Darwinist technology. She had helped end the Great War, was married to one of the oldest families of Europe and was a skilled fabricator herself. Just then he had a realization.

"But that would mean…Allyn is…" gasped Herbert.

"Mom! Did you have to go all Royal again just for dad? And yes I'm Princess Allyn Hapsburg, the youngest child of Aleksandr Ferdinand Hapsburg and Deryn Sharpe," groaned Allyn.

_The end of summer..._

"Did the higher ups ever find out who was it that attacked our trainers," asked Herbert. He and Allyn were helping each other pack up their bags for the summer. Albert had backed down after Countess Deryn had shown her true colors and further confirmation from the RAF High Command revealed that Allyn had approval to train in the RAF due to an agreement with her mother and the RAF command. However, there had been no survivors of the mysterious attack force and the planes had parts that were not signed by any country.

"The bigger question is why they attacked the trainers..." frowned Allyn. Herbert blinked, "They couldn't have been after you...Could they?"

Surprisingly, the girl shrugged, "Maybe maybe not. I'm not going to waste time dwelling on it. It's back to Austria for me!" Laughing, Herbert and Allyn walked out side by side onto the sunlit pavement of the air base.

_Hitler's Office-Reich Chancellery_

"Your pilots couldn't kill her?" growled Hitler.

Goering stiffened, "Sorry Fuhrer, but she and the trainees fought back and shot down our entire force. It could have been worse.

"Worse than the youngest daughter of the man who betrayed Germany and led to our downfall, getting away alive?" roared Hitler.

"But Fuhrer, why are we going after her of all people? She's not even the heir to the throne," asked Goering.

"If she died in Britain. Britain and Austria's relationship will die since Austria will blame Britain for her death. That's why Goering! No matter. We will deal with Ms. Allyn later."

Finish

**That's it! I came up with the name Allyn Sharpe from Deryn's alias and Alek's name. Alek-Dylan, Allyn anybody gets that?**


End file.
